


Homework and Chocolate Kisses

by CocoaCatnip



Series: B.A.P Hogwarts A.U [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: A.U, B.AP, Fluff, Hogwarts verse, Hufflepuff Daehyun, Kisses, M/M, Ravenclaw Youngjae, Wizard cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun wants to copy Youngjae's homework....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework and Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic(or first in like ten bazillion years anyway) so please be kind. My friend Marina and I have been going crazy over this Kpop Hogwarts AU idea, a verse involving BTS/Block B/ and B.A.P all as Hogwarts students. I've been itching to write some B.A.P fics for awhile and this was finally the idea that got me off my butt to do so. I'll probably do several more of these, DaeJae(JaeDae) likely the main pairing in most cause it's just too cute! Hope someone enjoys this lol! <3 -Cat

“Jae Jae!” Daehyun grinned, plopping down onto the grass beside his best friend. They always studied out in the courtyard when it was nice out, so Daehyun knew exactly where Youngjae would be. A shady spot beneath a tree, with books spread out around him. The Ravenclaw was quite easy to spot amongst the other students.

“Have I told you lately, that you’re my best friend in the entire woooooorld?” He asked, leaning heavily against Youngjae’s shoulder. It was obvious he wanted something. 

“Don’t call me that.” Youngjae replied, flipping the page of his textbook and continuing to read. He secretly liked the nickname, but he wouldn’t let Daehyun know that. “What do you want?”

The pink haired boy grinned, pulling an apple from the pocket of his robes and taking a bite. “Cancopydivinationhomework?” He replied, his words garbled by the apple he was chewing. Youngjae rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head.

“Maybe try talking without food in your mouth.” He suggested, rolling his eyes. Daehyun always did this when he thought Youngjae was going to say no to something. He’d slur his words together, or mumble. It’s like he thought if Youngjae couldn’t tell exactly what he was asking that he’d say yes or something.

Dimwit...

“Though I’m pretty sure my answer will be no.” Youngjae continued, glancing back down at his book and smirking slightly when Daehyun whined beside him.

“Awwww come on Jae Jaeee! I just really need to copy your divination homework! I completely forgot to do mine last night. Come on best buddy...pleeeeeeeeease.” The older male clung to his friend’s shoulder, staring at him with huge eyes. 

“Nope!”

“Aiiiiish! Why not?” Daehyun complained, letting go of his friend and pouting. “Come on....I’ll....” He leaned over and dug in his bag for a moment before pulling out a chocolate frog and offering it to Youngjae. “Come on, you know you want it.” The Ravenclaw eyed the chocolate, Daehyun offering his food meant he was serious and just a bit desperate. 

The third year Hufflepuff loved to eat. He was incredibly grumpy when hungry and even grumpier when his food was stolen, Youngjae learned that the hard way. Daehyun refused to speak to him for days, though seeing his face when Youngjae had walked over and stolen the chicken right off his plate was pretty hilarious. 

“Pleeeeease...pretty pretty pleeeeease.” Daehyun continued, pouting his lips and trying to make himself look as pathetic as possible. Youngjae stared back. Daehyun’s lips were really tempting at the moment. The pout made them look even more plush than they actually were, and Dae had some pretty plush lips.

“Hmmmm....” The brunette hummed, leaning forward and capturing Daehyun’s lips for a split second before pulling back and grinning. “Fine.” He swiped the chocolate frog and leaned over to retrieve the homework from his bag, Daehyun stunned and blushing beside him. 

Daehyun was still a bright shade of red when Youngjae finally handed him the parchment, his lips parted slightly in shock. He looked really cute and Youngjae was tempted to kiss him again but he needed to get back to studying. Then again studying could wait couldn’t it? Of course as soon as he was about to lean forward again, Daehyun snatched the parchment from him and turned to get to work on copying it all down.

“You’re welcome.” Youngjae huffed, leaning back against the tree. He was slightly irked that he missed his chance to steal another kiss. At least he had chocolate. The brunette opened the package, tossing the wizard card aside and stuffing the entire frog into his mouth. He closed his eyes chewing happily when suddenly he felt something tickle against his lips, his eyes opening to see what it was only to find himself nose to nose with Daehyun. 

“Thanks.” The Hufflepuff smiled, his eyes squinting into crescents and his cheeks wrinkling into little whiskers just like a kitten's. Youngjae loved his smile. He didn’t have time to admire it though as soon Daehyun’s lips were on his own, this kiss lasting quite a bit longer than the last. 

“Mmmm chocolate.” Daehyun smiled, pulling back and licking his lips.

“You’re so weird.” Youngjae laughed, pulling Daehyun back in to kiss him for a third time before shoving him gently. “Now hurry and copy the homework, we have class in an hour.” 


End file.
